1000 Words or Less
by Harmonic Strings
Summary: Drabble Booklet for Kingdom Hearts, generally under 1000 words, based on prompts from my Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

It was fairly obvious that Roxas liked potatoes. If the fact that he usually had potatoes for dinner three times a week wasn't enough to clue someone in, the blond's habit to stop at McDonalds from time to time solely to buy french fries should have made it clear.

Oddly enough, he didn't like mashed potatoes. No one was sure why.

Either way, when Roxas had to stay at Axel's for the weekend, the fact that his best friend was way behind on his shopping was rather disappointing.

No one's quite sure who was more annoyed the next day: Axel, who was woken up before twelve to get groceries—and most importantly, potatoes, or Roxas, who had to hear him complain for the rest of the day.

Most likely Roxas, considering the fact that Axel made mashed potatoes that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heartless were, in kindest terms, carnal animals, hiding within shadows, twitching and jerking before leaping into an attack, pure black claws, claws that appeared to be no more than a semi-solidified shadow yet sharper than any blade the man had ever encountered.

After spending what felt like eternities in the darkness, however, he had come to realise that, as much of a monstrosity they were, heartless more or less needed to be in order to survive such a barren wasteland.

The only thing maintaining the man's sanity was a series of reports that would never see the light of day—or any light, for that matter, or ever be read.

What alarmed him most, out of the entire monstrosity of an ordeal he had been shoved in, was the fact that he was becoming more and more like the monsters he was imprisoned with.

He couldn't see, persay, but he understood his surroundings. He could write well enough, after all, and the darkness almost felt _alive_, a sentient nightmare.

The worst part, unequivocally, was the fact that DiZ had stared, straight into the heartless tank, and had once felt _delight _in the shadowy monstrosity.


	3. Chapter 3

The young woman gave a small sigh, gazing across the ocean to the play island.

Kairi didn't know what to do. The island wasn't the same without Sora and Riku, and it was coming to the point that if she wasn't occupied with school or 'family time' or whatever stupid everyday thing she had to do, her mind would wonder to her boys.

They were out there, somewhere that she's never been, seeing sights that she might _never_ see. Much worse, she couldn't tell _anyone_.

Why?

_Because no one_ remembered the Heartless attack.

And, infinitely worse, people didn't even _care_ about Riku and Sora anymore. Even their parents were rather casual about it. She had to mention Sora _several times_ in order for anyone to even _realise _who she was talking about.

Kairi rolled her shoulders, moving away from her window and plopping back on her bed.

What was absolutely worst, without a doubt, was how _blurry_ Sora was in her memories. She could barely remember his face, his eyes, his crazy hair…his voice was gone.

Sora had gone through so much for her and Riku, and she couldn't even remember his face.

It was **_so messed up._** How could someone so special and so important be forgotten so easily?

She flopped onto her back with heavy sigh.

What was she supposed to do!?


	4. Chapter 4

"Gimme the cereal!" The blond insisted, trying to pull his cousin's hand back and snatch his box of Fruit Loops back.

Vanitas simply tutted, pushing Ven back with one arm and holding the cereal out with the other. "It's my cereal, idiot."

He snickered as the blond appeared to almost explode, shaking his head furiously for a few minutes before trying once more to snatch it away. The yellow eyed teenager gave another scoff, before tossing the box hapazardly across the room, colourful circles littering the floor.

Ven uttered something under his breath, making the other young man snicker.

"You're more fun to mess with than Sora." He told the blond, suddenly bored with his half-full bowl of cereal and dumping it down the sink, much to the other's displeasure. "He just whines now." A huge fake yawn. "Boring."

"Shut up." A box collided with the back of Vanitas' head, causing him to send a scowl. "You have cleaning to do."

"Pfft, you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

For some reason or another, Vanitas's 'idiot cousin' insisted, with varying degrees of teasing, that he enjoyed ice cream more than he does the presence of another human being.

He was wrong. Vanitas enjoyed anything that was relatively unhealthy for him more than the presence of fifty people combined. In fact, he rather despised people.

If it wasn't for the fact that Sweet Frog had a perpetual line full of sticky sweaty people wrapped around the building twice, he'd most likely wouldn't bother with Dairy Queen.

As it was, Sweet Frog's line had never magically disappeared, and the staff still insisted on turning Blizzards upside down before serving them.

Apparently, Blizzards weren't as thick on Thursdays, because the young man's treat had splattered all over his shoes.

He didn't really mind.

Recieving a DQ giftcard because an employee ruined _Ven's_ shoes was absolutely fine with him.


End file.
